It is known in the prior art that visitors to trade shows can fill out an information card before entering a show hall, and that once in the hall exhibitors at the show can scan or swipe a visitor's card to enter that visitor's information into the exhibitor's lead retrieval system. Exhibitors also sometimes have a label printer that enables them to print a hard copy of such visitor information. It is also known that visitors to certain exhibitor's booths can be provided with an opportunity to enter raffles for various prizes. To enter the raffle, the visitor either provides a business card or manually fills out a raffle slip and the business card or slip is manually deposited in a raffle bin by the visitor or the exhibitor.
However, devices known in the prior art do not provide a fully automated raffle system. Raffle assemblies known in the prior art require that the visitor or potential customer manually fill out a raffle ticket or that the ticket be manually placed in a collection bin. Hence, it would be useful to provide a raffle gathering and deposit system which is fully automated.